


marks

by Sway



Series: dirty jenga prompts [5]
Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Dirty Jenga Prompts, Lovebites, M/M, lip biting, spine kisses, undressing with teeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 00:07:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14580630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sway/pseuds/Sway
Summary: “You really are a dirty old man, aren’t you?” Mike’s complain is only half-hearted when Harvey pins him against the door. “Can’t hardly keep it to yourself.”“Not when you’re wearing those jeans.” Harvey proves his point by clamping his hands over Mike’s denim clad ass, his pants so tight they might as well be a body painting. “I can withstand anything but temptation.”





	marks

**Author's Note:**

> For the lovely anon who sent me four prompts. Totally cheated on this one :P
> 
> This fills the following prompts:  
> \- bite someone’s lip  
> \- take one article of someone’s clothing off with your mouth  
> \- kiss down their spine  
> \- give a hickey to their inner thigh

“You really are a dirty old man, aren’t you?” Mike’s complain is only half-hearted when Harvey pins him against the door. “Can’t hardly keep it to yourself.”

“Not when you’re wearing those jeans.” Harvey proves his point by clamping his hands over Mike’s denim clad ass, his pants so tight they might as well be a body painting. “I can withstand anything but temptation.”

“Enough with the small talk. Take me to bed.”

“I thought you’d never ask.” Harvey crashes his mouth to Mike’s, taking his breath away. They clash in a messy tangle of lick and bites, and Harvey catches Mike’s bottom lip between his teeth. Mike groans into the kiss, pressing closer to Harvey.

Together they stumble down the hallways and into Harvey’s bedroom where Mike gracelessly flops onto the bed. 

“No, no. Up with you,” Harvey beckons and Mike clambers to his feet again. “You’re wearing too many clothes and I’m not doing all the work by myself.”

“Like I said… old man,” Mike teases, pulling his ratty NYCU t-shirt over his head, making a bit of a show of it. Next, he pulls the belt from its loops in those unholy jeans, letting it drop the floor in just the way Harvey hates. 

“I should spank you with that.” Harvey nods at the growing pile of clothes. 

Mike snorts indelicately. “Maybe some other time.” He pushes his pants down to his ankles and toes off his shoes and socks.

When Mike goes for his shirt, Harvey swats his hand away, giving him a little nudge to sit back down on the bed.

“On your stomach,” he instructs and Mike follows suit with a cheeky grin. 

“I like the way you think,” he shoots over his shoulders. 

“You’re not the only one with a genius brain.” Harvey leans over him, his weight supported on his arms on either side of Mike’s body.

“Nawww, you’re calling me a genius. That’s really cute.”

“Feel free-” Harvey places a kiss to the nape of Mike’s neck. “-to shut up-” Another kiss between his shoulder blades. “-at any time.” One more kiss to the curve just above the small of Mike’s back.

“I…”

“Mike.”

Mike does shut up then, mostly because Harvey chooses that very moment to take the waistband of his boxers between his teeth, tugging on it until Mike lifts his hips to help him get the garment off.

Using his hand now, Harvey strips Mike completely and maneuvers him on his back in one swift motion. “That’s a lot better. You’re fucking gorgeous.” He reaches to brush the back of his knuckles over Mike’s cheek where he’s flushed in a delicious shade of pink.

Mike tries to hide his face then but Harvey swats his hand away. 

“Don’t hide from me. I want to see you, Mike. See you and hear you. Especially when I do this.” Harvey drops to his knees in front of the bed then, settling between Mike’s thigh. 

Mike groans in frustration when Harvey doesn’t go for his cock but attacks just the inside of his thigh.

“Fucking cocktease,” Mike presses through grit teeth as Harvey does his very best to suck a blooming mark onto his skin.

Harvey only hums an answer against Mike’s flesh, something along the lines of: “Damn right, I am and you love it.”

Mike almost comes when Harvey finally lets up, leaving a purplish bruise in his wake. 

“Now you know where you belong.” He grins up at Mike, placing a gentle kiss on the lovebite.

“As if I didn’t know already.”

Once more Harvey dives for his skin, marking his next point for attack with a quick peck. “Well, let’s just make sure you don’t forget.”


End file.
